Ceremonials
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Andromeda went out for a night, Bellatrix wants to know where, but she refuses to tell her. What happens when Bellatrix is refused what she wants? And what does Narcissa have to do with it? Blackcest! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1: Cosmic Love

Author's Note: This was inspired by a sudden idea that I had while at work one day. And I had just happend to be listening to Florence + The Machine when I was thinking about this idea. This is a little different from the stuff that I typically write, so that being said, there is no particular plot setting, or time line, just three sisters having the experience of a lifetime, this was intended as a one shot, but it will be 3 chapter, 4 tops. Taking a break from Pandora's Box, sorry about that guys. But as always, read and review, rudeness isnt appreciated, but constructive critisizm is. So if its rude dont bother, I dont want to hear it. I never claimed to be the best writter in the world, So please read and review.

Contains: Blackcest! Explicit sex and swearing, domination, mastrubation

Chapter 1: Cosmic Love

"Where were you last night?" Bellatrix asked in a low voice.

"I do not answer to you Bellatrix, sod off!" Andromeda hissed wrenching her wrist out of Bellatrix's surprisingly strong grip.

She grabbed a fist full of Andromeda's chestnut hair and pulled it back.

"You will pay for your impudence Andie." Bellatrix whispered.

"Fuck you." Andromeda breathed.

"Have it your way then." Bellatrix hissed in a low and deadly voice.

Andromeda knew what was coming next, Bellatrix pushed her forward and her head hit one of the wooden posts on the bed, a sickening crunch told her nose had broken and something warm and metallic in her mouth told her that it was bleeding. She cried out as Bellatrix straddled her hips and bit down hard on her pulse point. Bellatrix sat up licking the blood off her plump lips.

"You taste good Andie…your blood…so pure…but your body…" She moved one of her hands down into the waistband of Andromeda's underwear "Is not so pure, is it Andie?" Bellatrix asked.

Andromeda moaned despite herself. She would be lying if she said that this wasn't turning her on. But she wasn't going to admit it to Bellatrix, thought she knew that it was pointless. Bellatrix was sharp, the wetness that met her hand made her groan. She knew that Andromeda was enjoying this just as much as she was, even if she wasn't admitting it.

"You say that you don't want it." Bellatrix went on "But your cunt tells me differently." She finished as she brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted Andromeda's juices.

She leaned down and brought her lips, brushing them lightly against Andromeda's.

"You know you want this." Bellatrix whispered against her lips.

Andromeda didn't respond she just pressed her lips against Bellatrix's catching the older witch off guard. Bellatrix moaned at the metallic taste of Andromeda's blood on her lips.

"Cissy, come over here." Bellatrix said beckoning for their younger sister to join them.

Narcissa did as she was told and moved from her spot in the corner where she watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

"Tell me how wet our sister is Cissy." Bellatrix commanded softly.

Narcissa put a shaking hand into the waist band of Andromeda's underwear, and her eyes went wide at the feeling of the wetness that met her fingers. She brought them to her mouth and like Bellatrix groaned at the taste.

"Very good." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix smirked, a sudden idea had struck her, and with a wave of her wand they were all left naked.

Andromeda gasped as the sudden frigid air of the room instantly hardened her nipples. Narcissa stared wide eyed at both of her sisters, she had never seen them completely naked, well maybe glimpses here and there in the showers after Quidditch practice, but never before in a private setting. Andromeda resembled Bellatrix in every aspect, except her skin was slightly darker and her breasts weren't as large, but they were both breathtakingly beautiful.

Narcissa moaned as Bellatrix moved to kiss her over Andromeda's aching body. Narcissa moaned louder as she felt Andromeda's hand move up to cup her breast, pinching her erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Andie…" Narcissa moaned as Andromeda continued to pinch and caress her breasts in her hands.

"Touch her Cissy…touch her…" Bellatrix commanded softly.

Andromeda's breath hitched as she felt Narcissa's shaking hand move up her torso, leaving a trail of white, hot fire in its wake, gently squeeze a much larger breast than her own. Andromeda moaned loudly and she felt nimble fingers pinch a painfully erect nipple.

"More…" Bellatrix commanded again.

Her breathing was heavy and her cheeks were flushed with color, she was enjoying watching her two younger sisters as they touched and moaned together. Narcissa then moved to straddle Andromeda, who looked up into the apprehensive face of her baby sister. They had never been intimate before now, and Bellatrix knew this of course. She had taught both Andromeda and Narcissa, schooled them in the art of sex. Separately and deliberately. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She watched as Narcissa dipped her head down and captured Andromeda's lips for the first time. Their kiss was slow, calculating, erotically, beautifully breath taking that Bellatrix swallowed hard and resisted the urge to move her hand between her legs and stroke her own heat. Andromeda's fingers ran through the silky, platinum, blonde locks of Narcissa's hair as they kissed, pulling the younger witch harder against her lips.

"Cissy…please…" She heard Andromeda gasp as their kiss broke.

"Please what Andie?" Narcissa whispered against Andromeda's neck.

"Make love to me." Andromeda moaned in a whisper.

Bellatrix smiled again, she had taught her baby sister well, without missing a beat Narcissa kissed down Andromeda's neck and chest, stopping for a few moments to suck on Andromeda's dark, pert, nipples, Andromeda arched into her mouth, moaning softly. She smiled as she kissed down the canvas of Andromeda's toned, well muscled abdomen, flicking her tongue playfully in and out of her belly button. Andromeda's long fingers tangled themselves back in Narcissa's blonde tresses and she kissed lower and lower, down towards her center. Narcissa kissed the chestnut curls at the apex of Andromeda's legs and felt her jump; she could see her sex quivering with anticipation. Narcissa moved Andromeda's legs apart and lightly blew on her clit. Andromeda let out a loud moan as the warm air brushed her sensitive bundle of nerves. Narcissa parted her lips with her fingers, and licked once up Andromeda's slit. Narcissa moaned, Andromeda tasted sweeter than she could have ever imagined. Her taste was very different from Bellatrix's, who was musky and spicy, but all the same arousing, and Narcissa could never get enough of Bellatrix when she would go down on the older witch.

"Mmmm Cissy…" Andromeda moaned as Narcissa began to set a steady pace between Andromeda's legs.

"That's right Cissy…eat her…eat her until she comes…eat her until she forgets her own sodding name…" Bellatrix said, moving her hand down between her legs, stroking her own heat.

Narcissa wasn't listening, she just kept her pace, Andromeda's hips moved against Narcissa's face.

"Cissy…fuck…Cissy….ahnnn…" Andromeda moaned.

Narcissa smiled into Andromeda's core and gently pushed two fingers into her cunt, replacing her tongue. She moved up her sister's body and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Andromeda moaned loudly as Narcissa moved her fingers along her g-spot.

"Do you like that Andie? Do you like that when I fuck your cunt like this?" Narcissa whispered huskily in her ear.

Andromeda moaned in response but Narcissa wasn't satisfied with this response.

"I can't hear you Andie…I asked you if you like it when I fuck your cunt like this?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes…oh…Cissy…fuck….yes…Cissy!" Andromeda moaned loudly.

Bellatrix had entered herself with three fingers by this time and was desperate to get off. She could tell that Andromeda was close and Narcissa knew this too because in that moment she placed her thumb on her clit and pushed lightly, rubbing it in small circles. Andromeda's hips bucked wildly as she felt Narcissa's tongue re-enter her as she climaxed, neither woman had paid any attention to Bellatrix, they were lost in their own conscious pleasure, Narcissa drank down Andromeda's cum and continued to lick as she climaxed for a second time. After a few minutes Andromeda's movement slowed and she lay there panting and sweating. Narcissa removed her face from between Andromeda's legs and kissed her deeply. Andromeda brought her hands up to cup her baby sister's face.

"Cissy…I love you, I love you so much." Andromeda said.

After a few minutes they both turned to see Bellatrix, with her hand between her legs, desperately trying to get off. Andromeda smiled and turned towards her older sister and crawled across the bed over to where she was, on her hand and knees. She gently removed her hand from between her legs and brought the wet fingers to her mouth, sucking on them. Bellatrix moaned as Andromeda's tongue moved around her fingers. Narcissa, not wanting to feel left out moved behind Bellatrix, who had sat up now, cupped her breasts, pinching her painfully erect nipples between her fingers. Bellatrix let out a sharp intake of breath as Narcissa began to kiss up the space between her neck and ear. Andromeda moved forward and captured Bellatrix's plump lips in a kiss, as Narcissa began to move her hands down her sister's lithe frame, she could feel the older witch tremble beneath her hands as she moved them lower, past the rough curls at the apex of her legs. Bellatrix moaned loudly and her hips jerked as she felt the nimble fingers rub circles around her clit.

"Ahhh fuck Cissy…" Bellatrix moaned.

"You like that? You like it when I fuck your clit like this?" Narcissa whispered in Bellatrix's ear.

Bellatrix moaned in response, but just like with Andromeda she wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Yes…Cissy…yes fuck my clit!" Bellatrix gasped.

She felt Andromeda's lips moved down her neck and take an erect nipple and suck on it lightly, Bellatrix moaned as she felt Andromeda alternate between her breasts. Then her tongue moved lower passed her belly button, Narcissa removed her hands from Bellatrix's groin and gently pushed her shoulders back, forcing Bellatrix to lie back on the bed. Narcissa moved beside her and Andromeda gently moved her legs apart. As Narcissa claimed her mouth once more Andromeda moved forward and licked up Bellatrix's slit, the older witch's hips jerked forward and she moaned into Narcissa's mouth. Andromeda moved Bellatrix's lips apart with her fingers exposing her clit even more to the cool air of the room; she moved her lips over it, sucking on it gently.

"Hmm fuck Andie…god yes!" Bellatrix groaned breaking her lip lock with Narcissa.

Andromeda smiled into Bellatrix's core and continued to move her tongue in a steady pace with the gyration of Bellatrix's hips.

"Eat her good Andie…make her forget her own sodding name…make her scream like the filthy whore that she is." Narcissa said attacking Bellatrix's neck once more, sucking hard on her pulse point.

"Fuck her while I eat her Cissy." Andromeda commanded softly.

Narcissa moved her hand down the length of Bellatrix's body. She gently pushed two fingers easily into Bellatrix who cried out as the fingers entered and the lips sucked. Andromeda groaned as she felt Bellatrix become increasingly wet as she moved her tongue over her clit.

"Fuck…Andie…Cissy!" Bellatrix moaned as she moved her hips in a gentle rhythm with her sisters' movements.

Narcissa could tell that Bellatrix was close, Andromeda knew this as well, and she slowed her movements pulling her tongue out. Narcissa swung her legs on either side of Bellatrix's shoulders, placing her dripping cunt over her face.

"Eat me Bella…eat me…" Narcissa commanded softly.

Without any further hesitation Bellatrix buried her face in Narcissa's cunt. She arched up and Andromeda captured Narcissa's lips in a brief kiss. Narcissa moaned, she loved the taste of Bellatrix and it tasted even better on Andromeda's lips. Andromeda resumed her efforts on Bellatrix's cunt. This time she pushed two fingers inside Bellatrix who jerked her head away from Narcissa's cunt.

"Fuck yes…right there Andie…yes…" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

Narcissa moved her head down and moved her tongue against Bellatrix's clit. Bellatrix moved and writhed beneath Narcissa's body weight. Andromeda could feel that Bellatrix was close and she wanted to join her, she moved her free hand down her body and pushed two fingers inside herself moving them along her g-spot. Her fingers moved faster, Bellatrix was writhing and moaning into Narcissa as she bucked against her face, while she sucked and licked on her clit. She could feel Bellatrix was close and she locked eyes with Andromeda as she added one more finger.

"Fuck…Andie…Cissy…oh fuck!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

Bellatrix had stopped her assault on Narcissa's cunt and completely lost herself in the sensation of Andromeda's and Narcissa's assault on her body. Andromeda cried out as her orgasm wracked her body forcing her fingers harder into her cunt. Narcissa had by this time moved her hand down and rubbed her clit, her orgasm spilling out onto Bellatrix's chest. Bellatrix's moans grew louder and her body started to tremble.

"Fuck…Cissy…Andie I'm cumming…I'm cumming, fuck…I'm cumming!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

Her hips moved against Andromeda's hand and up into Narcissa's nose as she lower her mouth to her clit. Narcissa moaned and kissed Andromeda as Bellatrix's orgasm hit.

"Fuck…shit…oh fuck!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

Her hips moved of their own accord and Narcissa moved off Bellatrix and lay down beside her heavily panting sister. Andromeda removed her fingers from Bellatrix and sucked them dry. She moved to lie down beside her sister. Bellatrix's eyes drooped and her breathing slowed. Her two younger sisters smiled at one another as Bellatrix fell asleep.

"Andie your nose is still bleeding let me fix it for you." Narcissa said getting off the bed.

She walked over to Bellatrix's dresser and picked up her wand. Andromeda removed herself from Bellatrix's arms, and pulled a sheet over her naked body.

"Episky!" Narcissa said pointing her wand at Andromeda's nose.

Andromeda winced as she heard the crack and another warm rush of blood drip from her nose.

"Evancesco." Narcissa said, waving her wand once more, and the blood vanished.

"Thank you Cissy." Andromeda said.

"So where were you last night?" Narcissa asked casually.

Andromeda smiled at her sister, this was the entire reason this whole thing had started.

"I was out getting Bellatrix a birthday present." Andromeda replied honestly.

"There is more to it than that." Narcissa said.

"Well…I had to go into Muggle London to get it…I wanted to try it on her later that night."

"You didn't!" Narcissa said clapping a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"I did…I heard this girl talking about it, I had to go get one. I couldn't go into a store in Knockturn Alley, people would recognize me, so I had to go to a shop outside the Magical world. But I doubt Bellatrix will be too upset about it. Not once I am inside of her." Andromeda said.

"Andie…that's brave of you. Do you think that Bellatrix will like it?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh yes I do…I think she will really enjoy it…I will have to put a silencing charm over the room so she doest stir the entire house." Andromeda replied.

She waved her wand and their clothes were back on their bodies. They stood there looking over at their sleeping sister.

"Where are you off too now?" Andromeda asked Narcissa as they left Bellatrix's room, closing the door behind them.

"I have some homework I have to get done, and I should take a shower before I meet Lucius and his family for dinner, you?" Narcissa asked.

"I should study for my N.E.W.T.' s, they are coming up soon, and I have to study or I fail miserably. And if I have time…I will get off before dinner." Andromeda admitted boldly.

"Really Andie! You do that?" Narcissa gasped.

"Oh come off it Cissy, I know you do it too." Andromeda said rolling her eyes.

Narcissa gave an indignant gasp.

"I hear you Cissy." Andromeda said.

"Well I don't…I don't go inside myself…just my clit." Narcissa said a little embarrassed.

"So you're still a virgin? You mean Bella hasn't…" Andromeda asked.

They had come to a stop outside Narcissa's room. And she opened the door and Andromeda followed her inside.

"She only uses her tongue and her fingers on my clit. She won't enter me; I guess she wants me to save it for my wedding night with Lucius." Narcissa said.

"So it's official then?" You're marrying him?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, it is." Narcissa replied.

"Bella isn't happy about it, but she would rather it be Lucius than anyone else." Narcissa added when Andromeda raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I know that she wants to take your innocence Cissy, the way that she took mine, but she knows that it is a delicate situation and that it isn't meant for her. So she does what she can for you even if you tell her that you want more. I think too that she doesn't want to make the same mistake with you as she did with me." Andromeda said.

"She made a mistake with you?" Narcissa asked.

"She feels that she took my innocence too early, and well more importantly at all. She regrets it and I can tell, even if she won't tell me directly. And well with you, she doesn't want you to be tainted as I was; you're too pure for that Cissy." Andromeda replied.

"She told you that?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Most of it I figured out on my own. But I did ask her once while we were in bed. She had been coming to see me more often and I didn't quite understand, so asked, she answered." Andromeda said.

"I see." Narcissa said.

"Cissy I know that you want to be close to her I every way, but this is important to Bellatrix, she is protecting your future and that is everything to her. It is important to both of us." Andromeda said.

She could tell that Narcissa was a little anguished about all of this new information; Andromeda put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You should shower; you don't have much time before you have to leave for Lucius's." Andromeda said.

"Yeah, you're right, I should. Thank you Andie." Narcissa said.

"You know that I am here for you anytime Cissy. For whatever you need. Except…well you know the whole virginity thing." Andromeda said.

"Thank you Andie." Narcissa whispered.

Andromeda left the room, leaving Narcissa alone with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: No Light, No Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I forgot to mention that in Chapter 1.

Author's Note: So I know that in reality under-aged witches and wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home, but I am bending this rule, in Wizarding homes its okay because they are already magical, but if its in a Muggle home, it isnt allowed, so no upsetness at this, I made it up. Also I know in reality, possibly Narcissa wouldnt talk like this or dicuss something like this with her father, but I made this up. Please read and review.

Chapter Two: No Light, No Light

Narcissa locked her door and stripped down to nothing. She went into her bath room and started the shower; she stepped into it, the freezing cold water piercing her skin. She stood there skin reacting, nipples hardening, goose bumps erupting all over her body. She washed her body, her hair, and her sins. She washed until her skin was raw and pink, with blue tinge from the coldness of the water.

After fifteen minutes she dried her hair and body. She decided to leave her hair down for the occasion and chose a pale blue gown and corset. She had just fastened the clasp on her traveling cloak when there was a harsh, abrupt knock at the door. Her mother entered without invitation.

"The car is here to take you to Malfoy Manor." Druella said moving into the room, she fussed with a few last minute details on Narcissa's attire before escorting her down the stairs and outside to the car.

"You know what is expected of you Narcissa. The Malfoys adore you, and it's basically already a done deal. But you are to stay in their good book until the deal is sealed for good. And as always you better come back a virgin. I won't have you parading around like your harlot sister Bellatrix. And believe me I will know if it has been taken." Druella said in a love voice.

"Yes Mother." Narcissa said.

She knew better than to contradict her mother. She got into the car and made her way to Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix opened her eyes and sat up looking around the room, it was dark and empty, she figured that she had fallen asleep soon after her afternoon love making with her two younger sisters. She rolled over to see the clock on her bedside table, she knew that Narcissa had already left for the Malfoys already and Andromeda was probably already dressed for dinner, she groaned and made her way into her bathroom. She showered and dressed in her typical black corset and a skirt that hugged her frame nicely, and her raven curls were tight and pristine as always. She left her room and met Andromeda as she walked down the hall to dinner.

"Cissy fixed your nose?" Bellatrix asked.

"And the rib that was broken." Andromeda said coldly.

"You deserved it." Bellatrix said indifferently.

"Your little hissy fits are getting rather old Bella. I think I have suffered through enough broken bones due to your inability to deal with things that are none of your sodding business." Andromeda said icily.

Without warning Bellatrix had placed her hand around Andromeda's throat and slammed her against the wall. The surrounding portraits shouted indignant and disapproving comments as she held her younger sister tightly against the wall, her body pressing in and molding to her curves. She moaned despite herself and Bellatrix raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and smirked, staring at her younger sister through her heavily lidded eyes.

"Everything you do is my business, oh sister of mine. It is I who has secured your future and Cissy's as well. You would do well to appreciate everything I have done for you. Watch your mouth Andie, do not ever forget who you are talking to." Bellatrix said in a low voice.

Andromeda's breathing was heavy and she knew Bellatrix was aroused by this little tussle, because she was too. But neither one of them dared to make a move, the surrounding portraits were eyeing them closely, muttering under their breaths, surveying them with bright interest. Bellatrix relaxed her grip and Andromeda coughed a little.

"Don't worry Bella; I will make you pay for this." Andromeda said looking daggers at her sister.

Bellatrix sneered and continued to walk down to dinner.

Narcissa arrived at Malfoy Manor a little while later, she felt nervous, but it wasn't about seeing Lucius's parents, it was because she was leaving Andromeda alone with Bellatrix. She was afraid that Bellatrix would try something or do something that couldn't be reversed. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head when the car door opened and she made her way into the dinning room. After a few minutes of introductions and compliments, they all began to eat.

"Narcissa, Lucius tells me that you are the Seeker on your house team, he also tells me that you are quite gifted in charms and potions." Mr. Abraxas Malfoy said looking over at Narcissa.

She blushed and put down her fork, sitting up a little straighter. She shook her head slightly; her mother would have gotten onto her for that.

"Yes Sir, I do play for the house team, however I do not think that my skills in potions are any better than the next student at school. My elder sister Bellatrix is top in everything." Narcissa said politely.

Abraxas laughed a booming laugh in his deep, but soothing voice. He smiled at her and then looked over at Lucius.

"Bellatrix may be top in everything, but she is far too wild for my taste, Narcissa is the woman for me father, there is no doubt in my mind that I could be a wonderful husband and provide for her and give her everything that she desires." Lucius said with such conviction that his mother scowled, but his father beamed.

"Spoken like a true Malfoy and Pure-Blood man." Abraxas said.

"Narcissa, does your mother approve of you playing Quiddich? Its such a dangerous sport for young women." Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"She didn't like it at first, but once she saw my talent, she got used to the idea. My other two sisters are also on the team. Andromeda is a Chaser and Bellatrix is Keeper, though sometimes she plays Chaser along side Andromeda." Narcissa replied.

"It seems to do wonders for your figure, you are absolutely beautiful Narcissa." She said sipping her wine.

"Thank you, it does keep all three of us in excellent physical condition." Narcissa said.

"She defiantly keeps the other team on their toes when we play. Being a Chaser I don't really get to see too much but all three of the Black Sisters are superb players." Lucius said finishing his chicken.

Narcissa smiled at him and finished her dinner.

"Fancy a walk in the garden Narcissa?" Lucius asked standing.

His father stood followed by his mother and Narcissa.

"Yes Lucius that would be lovely." Narcissa replied.

He rounded the table and offered his arm. Narcissa took it and the two left the Manor.

"I missed you Cissa, I was beginning to think that I wouldn't get to see you at all this summer." Lucius said breaking the silence once they were a considerable distance from the Manor.

"I missed you too Lucius. I was worried as well, my mother was against me coming tonight, but father was all for it, so you can see who won the battle." Narcissa replied.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"My parents adore you Cissa. They think that our engagement will make front page news." Lucius said, he didn't sound too enthusiastic about this.

Narcissa knew that he hated being in the press. His father was a politician and was always in the news.

"When is it supposed to be announced? We are only 15 Lucius." Narcissa asked.

"I don't know Cissa, but since it will probably be the biggest engagement of the year. I expect that it will be soon." He replied taking Narcissa's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"You know what this means?" She asked.

"What is that Cissa?" He replied, looking up at her confused.

"That we have to be even more careful now. Intimacy is risky at this point, we have to be careful." Narcissa replied.

She had long since lost her virginity to him, and he to her. But she wasn't going to tell anyone. That was a secret for only her and Lucius to know. She was getting rather tired of casting the virginity charm back on her every time, securing her hymen, re-installing her virginity. Completely undetectable for which she was grateful. But she still hated lying to her sisters.

"You're right; don't want to end up with a baby at this age. Think of the scandal involved. We would be disowned and we wouldn't be able to provide for it." Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded, their reputation was everything. It really would be difficult and they weren't even out of school yet.

"When is Bellatrix's wedding? I spoke to Rodolphus but he wouldn't say. I suppose he doesn't know. The sodding git, he cant see past his own ego." Lucius said.

"It's in a couple of months. Since this is her last year at school. She comes of age in a week, and mum and dad want it to be during the summer. You know, makes it easier to get the whole family together. And plus it will give Rodolphus time to get back from his trip." Narcissa replied.

She wasn't too excided about the wedding. In all honesty she hated it, hated that she wouldn't have Bellatrix in her life as much anymore. But she supposed that she wasn't a child anymore and she had to let her go sometime and become her own woman and not an extension of Bellatrix.

"You don't seem too happy about it." He said quietly.

He didn't know the extension of her relationship with Bellatrix, only that they were close, too close almost as if they were lovers. But he didn't dare ask, and quite frankly as long as he didn't have to see it, he didn't need to know.

"I have been by her side since I was a small child. She had become more of a mother to me than our own. But I know that she is my sister not my mother, so there is no confusion in the dynamics of our relationship. I know who she is. She looked after both Andie and I." Narcissa explained.

"How does Andromeda feel about this? Does she feel the same as you?" He asked genuinely curious.

He didn't know much about the middle Black sister, he hardly even saw her with Narcissa or Bellatrix at school.

"I don't know. We don't talk much anymore. She is withdrawing from us, falling inside herself and barely talking to us anymore. She and Bella got into a fight earlier and it was ugly." Narcissa said.

She left out the part where she had fucked Andromeda senseless and then they both got Bellatrix together.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I always knew the House of Black had its issues but I never expected them to be like this." He said.

"Shocking I know. We put on this perfect image to the outside world. But there are secrets Lucius…oh how there are many secrets in the House of Black. We are just as fucked up as any other family." Narcissa said her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucius raised his eyebrows, he had never heard Narcissa use that type of language before, and he smiled. She was starting to loosen up a little more each time they were together. He noticed after a few minutes that Narcissa was shivering. The temperature had dropped several degrees since they had started their after dinner walk. Lucius pulled off his dinner jacket and placed it over her shoulders, she smiled and they kissed softly for several minutes. Narcissa could feel his manhood pressing hard into her pelvis and she moaned despite herself, but she knew better, they pulled apart a few minutes later, both of them breathing heavily.

"I want you so bad Lucius." Narcissa said.

"I know Cissa, I know…" Lucius said kissing her once more.

"I am getting so sick of my fingers…" Narcissa moaned softly.

"Yes, well I am getting tired of my hand cream and tissues, but Cissa like you said, we have to be careful. Don't worry Cissa, it won't be much longer and I will have you all to myself." Lucius said.

They kissed again, Narcissa was still shivering.

"I have to go soon Lucius." Narcissa said after a few minutes.

"Yes, I wouldn't want my bollocks hexed off if Bellatrix ever found us like that." He said.

"She is only trying to protect me Lucius. You're an only child; I wouldn't expect you to understand the dynamics of a sibling relationship." Narcissa said.

"Perhaps not, but sometimes I think she has too much influence over you. Cissa I just worry about you." He said looking at her.

Her pale blue eyes did not soften, but she smiled weakly. She knew he was only trying to understand.

"Maybe she does, but I love her, she is my sister and she is my parent when mine aren't around. Don't worry Lucius, she will be married soon and then we can be as we want." Narcissa explained.

"We should head back." He said finally, Narcissa knew that the conversation was over.

Once they reached the Manor, Narcissa noticed her father's car waiting for her in the drive way, the chauffer for out of the car and opened the door for her. His eyes lit up as she came into view.

"Lady Black, I have been sent to collect you." He said politely.

She nodded and turned to Lucius who took her hand and kissed her knuckles, then she look up at his parents.

"Thank you for having me. I have had the most wonderful time tonight." She said giving a small bow towards them.

Abraxas moved forward and kissed her knuckles too. She nodded towards Madam Malfoy and then she got into the car. The door was shut and the car lurched forward carrying Narcissa back home. She really didn't feel like going home, she wanted to be alone to think, to cope. She couldn't be around Bellatrix right now. The idea of her married and gone was too much to cope with. Sure she would still have Andromeda, but it wasn't Andromeda's company she wanted. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Andromeda was pulling away for good, the hours before their first lovemaking and it was cataclysmic, they felt something between one another that neither one of them had ever felt with Bellatrix. She was keen on discussing this development with her sister, but she wasn't sure how to go about it, though Andromeda had always been easier to talk to about stuff like this than Bellatrix. She was snapped out of her musings by the car stopping and the door opening.

"Have a good night Lady Black." The chauffer said opening the door.

"And you as well." Narcissa replied.

She walked up the front steps, the door swung open of its own accord and she went inside.

"How was your dinner?" Druella said as she walked into the sitting room to find her mother and father sitting by the fire.

Her sisters were no where to be found, she supposed that they had already went up to bed, it was late.

"Wonderful." Narcissa replied flatly.

"Something the matter?" Druella asked rising from her chair.

"No, I am fine; I just need to get some rest." Narcissa replied.

"How is old Abraxas?" Cygnus asked looking up from his paper.

"Good, cheerful as always." Narcissa replied.

Cygnus and Druella surveyed their daughter with narrowed eyes; these short responses were not like her.

"Father, may I speak with you in private?" Narcissa asked before she lost her nerve.

"Certainly Cissy." He said rising from his chair.

Druella scowled as the two left the room leaving her alone. Cygnus led her up the stairs and into his study; he closed the door behind them and walked over to lean on his desk.

"What is it? This isn't like you Narcissa." Cygnus said.

"I was curious about something, but I didn't want to talk to mother because she likes to bungle the whole thing, you, I know will be honest." Narcissa said.

Cygnus smirked; she was smart and a very good judge of character.

"I see Bellatrix has taken you under her wing and has taught you the art of manipulation." Cygnus said.

"Bella has nothing to do with this; this is about my engagement to Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa said.

Cygnus raised his eyebrows.

"Look father, my engagement to Lucius is going to be big news, and I was wondering how big will the news be?" Narcissa asked.

"Breaking, headline news." Cygnus said.

"So we will be in the Prophet?" Narcissa asked, her worst fear was confirmed.

"Yes, but why does it matter Narcissa? You and Lucius are the perfect match; this will re-install the reputation and make us more respectable than ever before." Cygnus asked.

"It doesn't matter, I was just merely curious at how many people would know." Narcissa replied.

"The entire Wizarding World." Cygnus said.

Narcissa nodded.

"You are dismissed." Cygnus said.

Narcissa nodded again and she left the room. As she walked up the stairs to her room she couldn't help at thinking about Lucius and his reaction to their engagement being announced in the Daily Prophet. As members of two very old Pure-Blood families they were always in the spotlight, and Narcissa hated it, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Perfect and pristine was the way she had to be, but she knew that she was far from that. The activities of that afternoon ad proved how perverse and un-pure she was, but she loved her sisters and that she knew would never change. She had reached her bedroom before she realized it and opened the door.

"Bella, I knew you would be here waiting for me." Narcissa said as she waved her wand and the candles she had placed in her room lit up.

"I didn't see you at dinner; I figured that you had already left. I wanted to come and tell you good night." Bellatrix said honestly.

Narcissa sighed and made her way into the bathroom she took off her corset and gown, hanging on the back of the door for the House Elf to pick up later. She put on a tank top and pair of pajama pants.

"So you told me, you can go now Bella." Narcissa said washing her face.

Bellatrix raised a raven eyebrow, Narcissa had never just dismissed her like this, and something was going on.

"I'm not finished." Bellatrix said not removing herself from Narcissa's bed as Narcissa moved to climb into it.

"Will you be soon? I really just want to get to sleep." Narcissa asked.

"What is going on with you? You have never refused me before." Bellatrix asked moving under the blankets pulling Narcissa into her arms.

"Nothing." Narcissa replied.

"It isn't nothing Cissy. Please tell me." Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa could sense the emotion in Bellatrix's voice and it broke her heart, but she couldn't get more attached to her, not now, not that she was going to be married in two months.

"No, it's nothing, Bellatrix. I just need to be alone. Please." Narcissa said, dismissing the short version of her name.

The desperation in Narcissa's voice was clear, and it made Bellatrix tense. But this was Narcissa and she wasn't interested in pissing her off, she trusted her and she loved her. Whatever it was, she was sure that Narcissa would tell her eventually.

"Alright. Goodnight Cissy." Bellatrix said withdrawing her body from Narcissa's.

She got off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her. Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes, tears streamed down her face as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Let Me Go

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing!

Author's note: Okay so this chapter may suck and I apologize, I really tried to get into Narcissa's mind a little bit, and show some Bellatrix anguish, remember this is pre-death eater Bellatrix, so she isnt quite the insane maniac she becomes after Azkaban. Like I said it has no specific timeline or plot, so no hatefull comments, though feedback is appreciated.

Contains:Self-harm, bad words and lime Blackcest.

Chapter Three: Never Let Me Go

"I don't know what is wrong with her Andie, she just rejected me, and she has never done that before." Bellatrix said.

She had stayed the night in Andromeda's room after her little argument with Narcissa. Andromeda as usual was there to pick up the pieces.

"Have you tried talking to her yet?" Andromeda suggested sarcastically.

"No, you bleeding pillock, I just woke up, and plus she has probably already left to see that Healer from St. Mungo's." Bellatrix replied.

"Healer? I didn't know she was going to see a healer." Andromeda said.

"Yes, mother takes her every time she comes back from seeing Lucius; she wants to make sure that her virtue is still in place." Bellatrix said coming to sit back down on the bed next to her sister.

"How do you know that?" Andromeda asked.

"I asked her." Bellatrix replied simply.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that; you would have known too if you actually talked to us more often Andie." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, well I don't feel like talking much these days." Andromeda said getting up and walking around her room.

Bellatrix watched her sister pace the room, she seemed agitated.

"I don't know what you want me to say Bella." Andromeda said after a few silent minutes, looking at her highly anguished sister.

She had never seen Bellatrix so agitated at something Narcissa had done. This new behavior was worrying her, but she dared not press the point. None of them were forces to be reckoned with when they were angry.

"Nothing, don't say anything. Because there is nothing you can say to make it better." Bellatrix sighed.

Andromeda sighed as well and sat down on the bed next to her elder sister. She had never felt so helpless and defeated before; Narcissa was and would always be the love her life.

"Maybe just give her some time, she will come 'round, she always does." Andromeda said after a short silence.

Bellatrix nodded and left the room. Another week passed and Narcissa hadn't said so much as a word to either of her sisters. She spent most of her time locked in her room studying. It was the only thing that could keep her mind busy and off her sisters. But Bellatrix's birthday was looming ever closer and she knew that she had to give her something special; something like Andromeda was giving her. She sat and thought, maybe Andromeda would coordinate with her, combine their gifts or something. She sighed; this was getting difficult, ignoring her sisters. She finally put down her quill and put on her robe. A few minutes later she was knocking on Andromeda's door. Andromeda opened the door a few seconds later, her face was flushed and she was slightly sweaty and out of breath.

"What is it Cissy?" Andromeda asked.

"May I come in? I need to talk to you, but I don't want anyone to overhear." Narcissa asked.

"Yes, please come in." Andromeda said moving aside so Narcissa could come inside.

She shut the door and made her way over to her bathroom and washed her face and hands. She walked back into her bedroom, somewhat composed and faced her sister.

"What has made you change your mind?" Andromeda asked.

"Well I…look Andie, I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you lately, but I am just going through some stuff and I am having a difficult time dealing with it. " Narcissa replied.

Andromeda sat down on her bed next to Narcissa and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Look Cissy whatever it is, I am sure you will get through it, but you can't ignore us. You can't ignore Bellatrix, she isn't used to being ignored, especially by you and it is making her almost impossible to deal with. She needs you Cissy." Andromeda said.

"I know you want her out of your hair." Narcissa said.

"It's not that Cissy and you know it. I don't know her like you do, for some reason you seem to have some certain amount of control over her and she listens to you." Andromeda said.

"She does." Narcissa agreed weakly.

"Are you sure that you're okay Cissy, I mean I have never seen you like this before and I have to tell you that it is worrying me." Andromeda asked looking at her baby sister.

Narcissa faltered under the look Andromeda was giving her, she was really hurting her sisters and she had no idea, but the look in her older sister's hazel eyes told her that it was getting out of control.

"Okay well there are a couple of things, but one of these things…well it stays between you and I okay? Or at least until I am ready to tell Bella." Narcissa said.

Andromeda nodded. Narcissa stood and lifted up the hem of her night gown, Andromeda gasped as she saw the pale flesh of Narcissa's legs tainted crimson.

"Cissy…please tell me that is just from you getting off…you aren't hurting yourself are you?" Andromeda asked, though she already knew the answer and it made her sick to her stomach to think about her little sister hurting herself.

"I am hurting myself Andie…I have just been so overwhelmed and nothing that either one of you do can help. It is just something that I have to do." Narcissa said numbly.

Andromeda swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat.

"And the other?" Andromeda asked.

"I have…well I have had been intimate with Lucius…that is why I have to go see a healer every time I come back from his place…but mum doesn't know that I have placed a virginity restoration charm on my body, so it looks like I haven't done anything." Narcissa replied.

"I figured that you had already been intimate with him…I can just tell by they way you two interact with one another. It isn't obvious to every one, just to me, maybe Bella, but only because we know you so well." Andromeda explained.

Narcissa sighed, she felt better that she had gotten this off her chest, now she knew that telling Bellatrix would be a mistake, she would either over react or under react and Narcissa wasn't sure at this point which would be worse, so she just chose not to mention it at all to their elder sister.

"Anything else you need to talk about?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, I am having a difficult time dealing with Bellatrix's future…I don't want her to be married…that means I will never see her again…" Narcissa replied, tears were lacing her already cracking voice.

"I knew it." Andromeda said.

"Knew what?" Narcissa asked sniffling.

"I knew that it had something to do with Bellatrix's engagement. I knew that was going to be hard for you to let go, you two are so close…but Cissy maybe this will be a good thing. I mean I know that sometimes…correct me if I am wrong, but I get the feeling that she smothers you sometimes. Hence the reason that you have been avoiding us for the past week." Andromeda said.

"You're not wrong…I do feel smothered by her sometimes, but I know that she needs me but after she is married she wont need me anymore, and Andie I don't know how to handle that, I don't know how to deal with it…she will be gone and in the arms of some man." Narcissa said, her voice growing angrier by the second.

"It won't be just 'some man' Cissy. You know who it is, and plus he may be a git, but he will be able to provide that lifestyle that Bella is so used to living. He is a push over and if I know Bella, she won't just roll over and let him control her." Andromeda explained.

Narcissa still didn't look convinced, but that was the best Andromeda could do for the present.

"Look Cissy everything will be fine. You'll see. The pain won't last forever." Andromeda said.

Narcissa sighed and sat down on the bed next to Andromeda who enveloped the younger woman in her arms and rocked her gently. Narcissa began to sob into Andromeda's chest. The pain, the emptiness was getting too much to handle, but she knew that she couldn't end it, she had to stay strong. Andromeda didn't speak, she just held Narcissa in her arms as she cried, and she never knew that her baby sister was so broken inside. She was the epitome of cool, calm and collectedness that Andromeda didn't even stop the think that maybe Narcissa was the most broken and emotionally wounded person she has ever known. After a quarter of an hour Narcissa's sobs had stopped and they just say there in silence for a few more minutes.

"Is there something else you needed to talk about?" Andromeda asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, yes, the reason I came to see you…I was wondering…well if I could get something for Bellatrix that goes with your present…like kind of a joint thing. I mean if you want yours to be special, and you want to go at it alone, well I can understand that. I was just curious since this will be the last birthday that we will celebrate as teenagers." Narcissa asked.

"No, Cissy, that is a great idea…what did you have in mind?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm not sure…I was thinking that maybe you and I could…well I could use the…you know on you….she can watch us…" Narcissa began awkwardly.

"Then have you fuck me as I am fucking her…Cissy it's brilliant." Andromeda said excitedly.

"Wait…what about your virtue?" Narcissa asked.

"It has already been taken remember…Bella took it, so I doubt that she will be too upset about you 'taking' it again, I mean I can use that virginity restoration spell to restore it so she can take it again. Maybe…maybe we can convince her to take yours as well?" Andromeda replied.

"Maybe…can you take me to that store you went to….or you can just go and pick it out since you know more about it and since I will be using it on you, I want to make sure that you are comfortable…" Narcissa said.

Andromeda smiled, this bold side of Narcissa was a little intriguing.

"I will go tonight. Bella is at some dinner party with Rodolphus's family, no one will notice I have gone." Andromeda said.

Narcissa nodded and before she could stop herself she pressed her lips to Andromeda's. Andromeda moaned and leaned into the kiss, pressing her body into Narcissa's, molding them together. After a few minutes Narcissa broke the kiss and got to her feet.

"I should go…thank you Andie…and please, everything I have told you…stays between us." Narcissa said.

"Of course Cissy." Andromeda agreed.

Narcissa left the room, once in the hall way she practically ran to her room and slammed the door behind her, locking herself in. she leaned up against the door, trying to catch her breath, she couldn't believe what she had just suggested to Andromeda, but then again she would do anything to make up her silence to Bellatrix. Obviously Bellatrix had gotten off on the sight of her and Andromeda making love to one another, this was just an added bonus. She shook her head, ridding herself of all thought for the moment and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

A few hours later, Andromeda had gone to the Muggle store for the rest of Bellatrix's present. She had done as Narcissa instructed and picked one out for her to use. She smiled; she knew that this was going to be the best birthday present for their sister. Once home she hid the presents with the other and went to shower.

Bellatrix had gotten home late that night, she was exhausted and her head was starting to ache, she really hated Rodolphus's parents, but she had to be nice, because if she wasn't, she would pay for it. She locked herself in her room, and went to shower, after wards she put on a tank top and underwear and climbed between her satin sheets, she was deliciously exhausted, and she couldn't wait for the next day, it was her birthday and she knew that she would have to suffer through an agonizing party of her parents' friends telling her how grown up she was and about her engagement to another rich and noble Pure-blood family. She snuggled into her pillow, only another two days and they would be back at Hogwarts away from all the drama of their parents. Another thing that kept her mind reeling for another 5 minutes was that she knew that her sisters were planning something for her, she knew that it was going to be something good, she could just feel it in her bones. She rolled over and stared at the beams of moonlight that were shining through her curtains and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:All This and Heaven Too

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys! But here it is! The finall chapter! I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writting this! I had to make this chapter long, since it is the last one. Please read and review!

Contains: Explicit sex, Blackcest...but of course if you have been following this story you should know that by now lol. As always read and review!

Chapter Four: All This and Heaven Too

Bellatrix awoke the next morning, she groaned and rolled over, sitting up slowly, she realized that today was her birthday. She shook her head and got out of bed.

"I need to shower…ugh today is going to be longest day of my sodding life." She muttered to herself as she stepped into the spray of scorching hot water.

Narcissa dressed, and left her room. The whole house was in an uproar, people walking all over the place trying to make the last minute preparations for Bellatrix's coming of age party later that night. She reached the dinning room and took her place between her sisters who had already started eating.

"Why are you late Narcissa? That is unacceptable." Druella said coldly looking at her youngest daughter.

"My apologies mother; there is no excuse for my tardiness." Narcissa replied not looking at her mother.

Andromeda and Bellatrix were silent, they rarely stuck up for one another when it came to their mother's reprimands, but for some reason these words struck Bellatrix, fury rose in her like a violent monster. She couldn't control the anger, she clenched her fists trying to master herself, but it was no use, she was sick of it.

"Oh would you sodding lay off her? Give her a break." Bellatrix said angrily.

The whole table stopped eating and looked up at Bellatrix; this sudden audience did nothing to stop her rage.

"Excuse me?" Druella asked raising a perfectly sculpted, raven eyebrow.

The two women stared at one another, their resemblance astounding. Narcissa tensed and Andromeda closed her eyes, she knew that his wasn't going to end nicely.

"I said" Bellatrix repeated "Sodding lay off her; she has enough to deal with without some harpy up her arse all the time." Bellatrix finished looking resolutely into her mother's livid face.

Narcissa gasped, she had never heard Bellatrix go up against their mother like this.

"Bella…please don't." Narcissa pleaded.

"What? You're going to let her talk to you like that?" Bellatrix asked her eyes wide.

"It's not worth it." She whispered, she was fighting back tears, she knew that they were both going to be punished for this.

Druella laughed coldly, Bellatrix whipped her head around and glared at her mother. Before she could react Druella had thrown a curse at Bellatrix, she fell to the floor writhing, though there was no sound coming from Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda knew that she had been hit with the Cruciatus curse.

"Mother stop! You're hurting her!" Narcissa shouted, tears now flowing freely down her face as she ran to Bellatrix.

"Your punishment will be far worse if you continue to kneel there." Druella said coldly.

Narcissa didn't respond, nor did she move, this was all too much. She couldn't bear to see Bellatrix reduced to this writhing mass on the floor she stood and waved her wand, the curse on Bellatrix lifted and she stopped moving.

"How dare you? How dare you stand up against me?" Druella shrieked.

"Somebody sodding well has to! You're a fucking lunatic!" Narcissa shouted at her mother.

Druella stared at her daughter, and advanced on her so fast that Narcissa didn't have time to react. A fist full of her platinum mane was being pulled and her wand left her hands, rolling out of reach, she was dragged from the room struggling and crying for her mother to stop, but she was soon out of sight from her sisters.

Andromeda sat there in shock, there was really nothing she could have done to save either of them, and she knew that her punishment would be worse if she interfered with either of them. Noticing that she was alone in the room she rose and walked over to Bellatrix who was still on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes, but she was silent. She didn't flinch when Andromeda placed a hand on her shoulder, nor did she acknowledge that she was there. She picked up Narcissa's wand and put it in her corset; she placed her hand back on Bellatrix's shoulder and turned on the spot. A few seconds later they were in Bellatrix's bedroom. Andromeda had made it so Bellatrix landed on her bed; she heard a small whimper escape her sister's mouth.

"Bella…it's alright." Andromeda said.

"No…I just made it worse for Cissy…" Bellatrix sobbed.

Andromeda didn't argue, nor did she try to comfort Bellatrix, she knew that it was true. Narcissa's punishment was going to be far worse now that Bellatrix had interfered. She sighed and sat down on the edge of Bellatrix's bed.

"What has gotten into you? You knew better than to do that." Andromeda asked.

"I don't know Andie…I just felt so angry…like I couldn't control it." Bellatrix said wincing as she rolled onto her back.

"You're going to have to find another way to deal with your anger, Bella lashing out isn't going to solve anything, plus just think, today is your birthday, and next summer you'll be married and out of this wretched place." Andromeda said.

Bellatrix considered her sister's words for a moment, it was true, she only had one year at school, then right after she would be married and sent away with her new husband. But she couldn't help at feel a little sad, because she was going to be leaving her sisters behind to deal with their mother's wrath. Then it suddenly dawned on her, she sat up, her body screaming in protest.

"Is that why Cissy has been avoiding me lately?" Bellatrix asked.

Andromeda wasn't sure if she should answer that, after all Narcissa had told her than in confidence, and she didn't want to betray that trust.

"She mentioned something like that." Andromeda said shrugging.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Bellatrix asked though she already knew the answer.

"No I am not. I figure that she is afraid to tell you." Andromeda replied.

"Why would she be afraid to talk to me?" Bellatrix asked, she was hurt by this statement.

"You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to or reason with Bella. And when it comes to Narcissa we all know that you have a soft spot, but Bella, quite frankly I think that you scare the shit out of her." Andromeda said.

"Bollocks to that Andie, I love Cissy and I would never hurt her. I always listen to what she says." Bellatrix said.

Andromeda snorted, but recovered at once, she didn't want to anger Bellatrix.

"I know you hear it, but do you really listen? I mean she is hurting and she needed you, not me, but you, but you abandoned her. Okay so I am going to tell you what she told me, but the rest you have to figure out on your own." Andromeda said.

"Okay, fine." Bellatrix said.

"She said that she has been withdrawing from us because she wants to save herself from the abandonment." Andromeda said.

"Abandonment?" Bellatrix asked her brow furrowed.

"You're going to be married and off in the arms of your husband, and she is afraid that you won't need her anymore because of that." Andromeda replied.

"I have…I will always need Cissy and you too Andie. It's not about the sex or any of that, I want my sisters in my life always. Rodolphus can fuck himself to hell if he thinks that he is going to keep me away from you two." Bellatrix said with such conviction that Andromeda swallowed audibly, Bellatrix was a little scary when she was raving.

"Cissy won't fall for that Bella, and you know it. She knows that once you're married you won't be physically here and I don't think that she can handle that. I mean I have heard the girls in the common room at school talking about how the entire first year at school Narcissa was crying herself to sleep, and when asked she said because she missed her sisters being in the same room with her. So it isn't about you getting married as it is about losing that everyday physical contact." Andromeda said.

"I guess I never thought of it that way. We are not children anymore; we are almost adults, grown women. Maybe…maybe…I shouldn't have taken that innocence from you so soon Andie…I should have never…" Bellatrix said.

She could feel her chest start to tighten and she couldn't breath, her mind was racing and she was getting dizzy. Andromeda sensing the panic attack wrapped Bellatrix in her arms and held her close to her chest.

"Look Bella, I won't deny that what we do…what we have done isn't sick and twisted, but Bella, I don't regret it, I don't regret any of it, and I can't speak for Cissy, but I bet she doesn't regret it either. I have never felt more close to you than when we are in bed together, you let your guard down and you show everything, it's raw and real. Bella, please don't beat yourself up over it. I know that you have for years, but you don't have to do it anymore." Andromeda said stroking Bellatrix's arm under her dress sleeves, she could feel the old scars from her self inflicted wounds.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Bellatrix pulled herself out of Andromeda's arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I should go check on Cissy." Bellatrix whispered.

"Here is Cissy's wand." Andromeda said pulling it out of her corset and handing it to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took it, stood up and left the room, leaving Andromeda alone with her thoughts. Bellatrix walked down the hall to Narcissa's room and knocked, but there was no answer, Narcissa never refused to answer the door no matter what was going on. Without any further hesitation Bellatrix opened the door and walked inside. She gasped as she saw Narcissa lying on the floor, her dress was ripped open and there was blood on the floor.

"The sodding pillock! She just left you like this Cissy?" Bellatrix said her anger rising as she cradled her bleeding sister in her arms.

"I'm sorry…Bella…" Narcissa whimpered.

"No Cissy…shut up! This isn't your fault…If I had kept my temper…" Bellatrix said hysterically.

"Please…Bella…I wish that I didn't make you want to…protect me…it hurts us both…" Narcissa whispered.

And there it was a solid confession. Narcissa had really started to grow up and become her own woman.

"You…it's not your fault Cissy…one more year…and I will be gone…you won't have to hurt anymore…" Bellatrix said, her tears falling from her eyes and splashing onto Narcissa's face.

Narcissa's eyes fluttered open and she met the liquid onyx of Bellatrix's eyes.

"Bella…I never meant to hurt you…I'm sorry…just let me be sorry." Narcissa pleaded.

Unable to deny a direct request from her baby sister, Bellatrix nodded.

"Of course Cissy." She said holding Narcissa closer.

They sat like that for a long while, Narcissa's sobs quieted and she lifted her hand to cup Bellatrix's face.

"We should get you cleaned up Cissy." Bellatrix said.

She helped Narcissa to her feet and into the bathroom. Gently removing her dress and washing her wounds.

"No…don't heal them." Narcissa said placing a hand on Bellatrix's wrist when she made for her wand.

Bellatrix said nothing, she just nodded in understanding. Once Narcissa was clean and her wounds were dressed she laid down in her bed.

"I should go and get ready. The guests will be here soon." Bellatrix said standing at Narcissa's bed side.

"I should get ready as well. But I just need a moment." Narcissa said.

"I will see you later then." Bellatrix said placing a soft kiss on Narcissa's lips before leaving the room.

Later that evening, guests arrived and gave birthday wishes and gifts. Then the date of her wedding was released and people cooed and gave false smiles saying how happy they were for her family. After a few hours Bellatrix had noticed that her sisters were no where in sight. She excused herself and made her way up the staircase. First she stopped by Andromeda's room, when she found the room empty she made her way down the hall to Narcissa's room. She was again disappointed, feeling a little irritated that her two sisters left the party without her she made her way to her room, fully intending to change and go searching again was shocked to see both of her sister's sitting on her bed, each wearing a silk lingerie outfit. Narcissa in pale blue, her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, and next to her Andromeda in dark green, her dark chestnut hair shinning in the soft candle light. Bellatrix swallowed, she wasn't sure what they had planned, but she had a feeling that she was going to be in for a long night.

"I was wondering where you two had disappeared to." Bellatrix said casually as she shut her door and waved her wand, casting a silencing charm and locking her door securely.

"We wanted this to be a surprise." Andromeda said running her fingers through her long, chestnut hair.

"It's a surprise indeed." Bellatrix said trying not to sound nervous.

Her breathing was becoming heavy and she realized that she was flushed. She just stood there taking in the sight of her sisters, not knowing where to go from there, but she didn't have to wait for long, Narcissa had waved her wand and Bellatrix's dress disappeared, and she was left naked and panting in front of her sisters.

"What should we do first Cissy?" Andromeda asked looking over at her baby sister.

Narcissa placed her finger on her chin and thought playfully.

"I think we should give her something to drink…she looks a little thirsty." Narcissa replied after a few seconds.

At once both women moved off the bed and walked towards Bellatrix who swallowed audibly as she felt her body being guided to the bed. In a matter of seconds she was on her back with both sisters kissing and sucking at her naked body. Bellatrix moaned and closed her eyes, completely letting her body surrender to her two younger sisters. After a few minutes they stopped and moved away from the bed, much to Bellatrix's displeasure, she sat up and looked over at the two women.

"We both wanted to get you something special. But Narcissa had the idea to combine each of our gifts, so here goes nothing." Andromeda said.

She waved her wand, Narcissa did the same, and two strap-on dildos appeared between their legs. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at the sight and she raised a perfectly sculpted raven eyebrow.

"Are you going to fuck me Andie…Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, this time she was unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice as she gazed at her sisters.

"Oh, well we intend to yes. But first we have a show for you…a little something to get you going…" Narcissa replied moving towards the bed.

Andromeda followed suit and just like they said, Narcissa moved between Andromeda's legs, she moved the dildo against Andromeda's wet slit, lightly touching her clit. Andromeda moaned and thrust her hips forwards, gripping Narcissa's hips in a tight grip.

"Fuck me Cissy…" Andromeda pleaded in a throaty whisper.

"As you wish." Narcissa said thrusting herself into Andromeda.

Andromeda moaned loudly as the length of the dildo filled her up. Narcissa began a steady pace, Andromeda wrapped her legs around Narcissa's waist, running her nails down Narcissa's back. Their lips met within seconds and they began to rock with one another. Bellatrix was in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening, never in a million years did she think she would see something like this. She knew it was oh so wrong, but that didn't matter, her passion was becoming too difficult to keep in check, but with in minutes Andromeda was reaching her orgasm.

"Fuck…Cissy! Oh Cissy…" Andromeda moaned as she began to thrust her hips harder against Narcissa.

"Cum for me Andie…cum for me." Narcissa demanded softly.

"Fuck….I'm…cumming….Cissy!" Andromeda moaned as she came.

Her hips bucked wildly into Narcissa and she soon joined her sister as they both came. Bellatrix closed her eyes, hoping that this was all a dream; she was so hot that she felt like she could melt the sun. But she was soon out of her reverie when she felt herself being mounted and her legs being parted. She knew at once that Andromeda was between her legs, the smell of her was intoxicating. She began to lightly kiss and suck Bellatrix's skin as she made her way down the older witch's body. At once her lips latched onto her clit and she jerked forward.

"Mmmm….Yes Andie…just like that." Bellatrix whispered, tangling her fingers in Andromeda's long chestnut hair.

Narcissa sat watching for a few minutes as Andromeda expertly brought Bellatrix to her climax. She sat up wiping her mouth seductively, looking over at Narcissa who nodded, now it was time to quit screwing around and get to business.

"Eat Cissy… while I fuck you…" Andromeda said, she couldn't keep the lust out of her voice as she said this.

Andromeda moved between Bellatrix's legs and without warning thrust herself into Bellatrix, she cried out as the shaft pushed its way inside her dripping wet center.

"Andie…ahnnn yes." Bellatrix moaned as Andromeda began to thrust in and out.

Narcissa moved to straddle Bellatrix's face; she moved the strap of the dildo out of the way and at once began to assault her sex with her tongue. Narcissa moaned and leaned forward to capture Andromeda's lips in a passionate kiss, she moaned loudly as Bellatrix sucked hard on her clit, making her cum at once.

"Fuck…Bella…I'm cumming…" Narcissa moaned breaking her lips lock with Andromeda.

Andromeda could feel Bellatrix's body begin to tremble and shake, she knew that she was close. She moved her hand down to stroke Bellatrix's clit as she gave a final thrust sending her older sister over the edge.

"Fuck….Andie…! I'm…..cumming…oh yes….yes….yes…fuck yes…" Bellatrix moaned as she rode out her orgasm.

Andromeda's thrust slowed and after a few seconds she had pulled out only to be replaced by Narcissa who was smirking back at her, eyebrow cocked.

"You didn't think I was going to let Andie have all the fun now did you?" Narcissa asked seductively.

Bellatrix shook her head no, but didn't say anything. She hadn't expected this.

"Now, eat Andie while I fuck you Bella. Eat her nice and proper, eat her like a sodding whore." Narcissa commanded softly.

Andromeda took her position over Bellatrix's face and nodded to Narcissa who slid painfully slow inside Bellatrix. Her head was spinning, and her body was super sensitive to all the sensations going though it at that moment, having not recovered from her previous three orgasms. Narcissa groaned as she set a fast, steady pace, locking lips with Andromeda as Bellatrix began to eat her cunt.

"Yes…That's it…eat her Bella…" Narcissa panted as she began to thrust harder.

Bellatrix whimpered and moaned as the feeling of her climax approached. She couldn't stand it, this pleasure was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

"Fuck her Cissy…make her scream like the filthy whore that she is." Andromeda moaned as she felt her self cum over Bellatrix's face.

Narcissa picked up Bellatrix's legs, hooking her hands behind her knees giving her more leverage, she thrust harder. Bellatrix moaned louder, the movement of the shaft against her clit was too much for her to take.

"Fuck….Cissy….I'm cumming!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

Narcissa could tell Bellatrix was cumming; she detached her lips from Andromeda who had climbed off her face and lay down beside her, taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking in it, while kneading the other breast with her free hand.

"Fuck Cissy….Andie…Cissy…I'm cumming…again…shit…." Bellatrix moaned loudly as she felt another orgasm rip though her body.

Narcissa continued to thrust until she felt her own orgasm settle in her groin. Not letting the pace die until she had finished. She slowed and brought her lips to Bellatrix's who was panting. Slowly she removed the shaft and fell down beside her sister. Bellatrix brought a hand to her sweaty forehead and moved the hair out of her face. She turned to look at both of her sisters who were smiling at her.

"I…" Bellatrix started but Andromeda put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Don't speak Bella…we know…" Andromeda whispered.

A few minutes of silence passed between the sisters. Bellatrix knew that she wouldn't be missed at the party; she had done and said everything that she was supposed to. She figured she would leave the rest up to her power hungry parents. This blissful feeling she and her sisters were sharing was much better.

"Bella…I want you to do something for me…" Narcissa said breaking the silence.

She looked at Andromeda, who nodded encouragingly.

"I want you to take me." Narcissa breathed finally.

Bellatrix looked at her in shock; she had been refraining from taking Narcissa's virginity for a long time. She didn't want to do to her what she did to Andromeda. But the look on Narcissa's face proved that she was ready to give her this. Bellatrix sat up and took off Narcissa's strap on and placed it on her own hips. She moved between Narcissa's parted legs and smiled at her. Narcissa smiled back and Bellatrix moved her hands down Narcissa's body. Narcissa moaned softly as she felt the older witch's hand cup her burning sex, swirling her fingers around the opening.

"Please…Bella…don't tease me any longer…" Narcissa pleaded.

"This is going to hurt Cissy." Bellatrix said.

Narcissa knew this already, since she had ling since lost her virginity, but Bellatrix didn't know that yet. She was snapped out of her reverie by the feeling of two fingers being slowly pushed inside of her. She arched up and bit Bellatrix's shoulder as she felt the fingers push in further, breaking that barrier.

"Shhh…Cissy…it's alright." Bellatrix whispered.

"Just don't stop okay…don't stop." Narcissa whimpered.

"Andie…come here…Fuck me while I fuck her." Bellatrix said.

Andromeda nodded, and Bellatrix got on her hands and knees, Andromeda moved behind Bellatrix and placed her shaft at her entrance, she gripped her hips tightly and thrust herself into Bellatrix who's moan joined Narcissa's as Bellatrix's fingers moved inside of her. The feel of finally having Bellatrix inside of her was too much. Tears sprang to her eyes and she felt Bellatrix's fingers move expertly along her g-spot. She never thought that having both of her sisters here with her like this would happen. Everything turned out perfect. Narcissa could feel tears spilling onto her neck as Bellatrix kissed and sucked at the skin. She knew that this made Bellatrix happy, but sad at the same time. Bellatrix cried out as she came against Andromeda who had also came at the same time.

"Fuck…Bella….shit…I'm….don't stop!" Narcissa moaned as she rolled her hips against Bellatrix's hand.

"That's it Cissy…cum for me…" Bellatrix whispered.

Andromeda continued to thrust into Bellatrix, forcing yet another orgasm to rip through her body. Narcissa could feel Bellatrix's hot breath against her face, the sweat on her stomach, Andromeda at her rear, it was all too much.

"Fuck….I'm cumming!" Narcissa cried as she let her orgasm squirt out onto the bed.

Bellatrix continued to thrust until she knew that Narcissa was done. After a few seconds Bellatrix pulled out her fingers and sucked on them, Andromeda removed herself from Bellatrix and sat back.

"I never…new you could squirt Cissy…never pegged you as the type." Bellatrix said after a few minutes.

"There are a few things that you don't know about me Bella." Narcissa replied kissing her sister softly.

Bellatrix smiled but did not inquire, she knew that when Narcissa was ready to tell her, she would.

"Would you…use the dildo on me Bella?" Narcissa asked after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa rolled on top of Bellatrix, and placed her opening above the shaft.

"Yes." Narcissa replied.

"Andie come here…let me eat you." Bellatrix said.

Andromeda complied and moved over to straddle Bellatrix's face for the second time. She locked lips with Narcissa as Bellatrix began to eat her at once. Narcissa slowly lowered herself onto the shaft, taking a few minutes to get used to the feeling. Though she had already had sex with Lucius, the virginity restoration charm made everything go back to default, she wasn't stretched anymore.

"Fuck…Bella…" Narcissa moaned as Bellatrix moved her hips up to meet the slow rocking of Narcissa's.

"That's it Cissy…ride her…" Andromeda encouraged sucking and licking the skin on Narcissa's neck.

Narcissa quickened her pace, rolling her hips hard against Bellatrix who had by this time brought Andromeda to climax yet again.

"Bella…I'm…Bella…oh Bella…" Narcissa moaned.

"Cum for us Cissy…cum…" Bellatrix encouraged.

Narcissa met Bellatrix thrust for thrust and she soon climaxed, Bellatrix joining soon after. Narcissa rolled off Bellatrix and lay down beside her, Andromeda followed. They lay there in blissful silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you for taking me…" Narcissa whispered after a few minutes, playing with one of Bellatrix's curls.

"What are you talking about Cissy…I already knew you weren't a virgin." Bellatrix replied, she could help but laugh at this.

The look of shock and indignation on Narcissa's face was priceless. Andromeda sniggered and Narcissa reached across Bellatrix and playfully pushed her.

"Oh come on Cissy. Don't be like that." Andromeda said rubbing the area, pretending to be in pain.

"How did you…" Narcissa asked.

"I just know Cissy…you can't hide anything from me, you should know that by now." Bellatrix replied.

Narcissa didn't disagree with this statement, it was true, Bellatrix knew her better than anyone on the planet.

"Nevertheless Cissy…thank you for letting re-take you…it means everything to me." Bellatrix said kissing Narcissa softly.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Narcissa said breaking the kiss.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Andromeda said kissing Bellatrix.

"I don't even know what to say guys, this has been the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you." Bellatrix said hugging both of her sisters close to her body.

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a good long while.

"You do realize Bella that the night isn't over yet?" Andromeda asked breaking the silence.

"Oh lord." Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

Andromeda and Narcissa smiled at one another, they knew that they could get a few more orgasms out of their older sister, after all it was her birthday, and the night was still young.


End file.
